Life on the moon
by Charmedbloody
Summary: This is more like a prequel to Kunzites love. All the thanks for the idea of this goes out to the group i rp with on Gaia.


**Life on the moon.**

**Note: I don't own anything here just the plot and the name Lady Rose.**

Lady sat there quietly as she typed away on her computer as she sat in the rose garden. She smiled as she watched her brother run after Luna. "Artemis you're going to hurt your self." She smiled as her brother stuck out his tongue at her and then landed on his face. She turned back to her computer and sighed as she wrote about her time before she had fallen from the tower.

_Lady Rose sighed as she looked around as she sat quietly watching them all argue about what to do with earth. When she was younger she trained with Kunzite. Since the Queen of her world well her mother for saw that Lady would be a sailor scout. After she finished her training she is now staying on the moon with her twin brother Artemis. Who was either pouting in a corner about Luna hitting him or about the other Mauen males flirting with the women he loves? 'I swear he needs to tell her.' She sighed as they made it very clear that the earth people were banned from the moon. She purred softly as the moon prince petted her on the head. "Do you always have to pet me Zero?" Zero smiled as he walked away to talk to his father. Lady walked to the balcony and sighed as she stared at the moon. She looked over at the princess and bowed. "I'm sorry Serenity I will leave you to your own thoughts." She sighed as she walked away._

"_You're still in love with Kunzite. Even with the Mauen male that's been around you a lot." Serenity asked her. Lady nodded her head. "I don't know what it is about him that just draws me there. But I know I also love Jake as well. My heart is leading me one way and my mind is telling me another." Serenity nodded her head slightly. "You love Kunzite it's so plain to see. Though I think he has feelings for Minako. You must listen to your heart Lady. Like I will listen to mine as well." Lady nodded her head as she headed back towards her room. She laughed slightly as she watched Luna run after Artemis with a frying pan in her hand. "I swear you two. Your in love just admits it." Lady walked past as she stopped as she heard a voice that she hasn't heard for a while. "Hello my little Rose Bud."_

_Lady turned and glared at Kunzite. "How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" Kunzite chuckled. "No matter how many times you ask me not to call you that I will call you that." Lady stuck her tongue out at him. "Who are you here to see Kunzite?" She forced her self not to look at him with love in her eyes. Though it was in her heart. "I'm here to see the king and his son Dorian or as some call him Zero." Serenity smiled at Kunzite. "My father and brother are in the training area." Lady had pointed towards a huge building out back and turned and walked away from him. She didn't want to but as she did Minako came running up and was clinging to Kunzite. Lady walked away her head held high as she went to her rooms. Lady sat down on her bed and held a pillow to her as she cried. No one really knows that she and Jake broke up since she couldn't go threw marrying him. Her heart belonged to Kunzite and it always will._

_Lady didn't hear anyone open the door as she looked up to see her brother and Luna in there human forms. They didn't say a word as they hugged her. Artemis was the only one that knew her and Jake were splits. She smiled as Artemis kissed her cheek and wiped away the tears that had fallen. She went back down stairs with them. She saw Kunzite talking to Minako who was giggling. She didn't speak to him as she walked into the rose garden to be alone. She sat down on a bench and put her knees on it and looked up. She didn't hear anyone come out into the garden. She blinked when she heard some giggling and turned and looked. She sighed as she saw Kunzite and Minako taking a scroll in the gardens that she was in. She got up and was about to leave when Minako's voice stopped her. "Lady guesses what." Lady clenched her teeth as she turned and looked at her. "What is it Minako I was off to pack." Minako seem to blink slightly as she looked at her. "Oh off to join Jake then. You two finally getting married?" _

_Lady nodded her head. Though it was all a big lie. She was going back to Mau and she wasn't ever stepping foot on the moon again if Kunzite was here. "Yes we are." She had a stone cold look on her face as she seems to glare at the two. "Oh I just wanted to say me and Kunzite is getting married. And I wanted to know if you be a part of the wedding." Lady shook her head. "No I will not and I can not. And before you ask why there my own reasons. Good day to you both." She turned and walked away from them both. 'May you both rot in hell to?' She glanced slightly at Serenity as she walked passed her. "I know I know that's no way for someone to talk back to a princess. But gahh." The queen laughed slightly. "So my daughter is right you do love him." Lady nodded her head "And my heart will not let me stay to see him marry either. I'm going back to Mau." And with that she went to her room to pack._

_Lady had said her good byes to her brother and his girl friend Luna. She walked towards the transports. She didn't know she would be in for a fight to leave. She sighed as she saw Minako standing there. "I order you to stay for my wedding." Lady rolled her eyes. "You're not my princess and I'm not your cat. And since were not on Venus you can't order me to do anything. So now move it or lose it princess." Minako stopped her foot and seem to glare at her. "If I let you go your coming back for my wedding and that's that." Lady snorted. "I will not come back for your snooty wedding Minako. And that's that little miss prissy." Minako grew angry towards her as the others appeared and laughed. "Now move it little miss I think I'm all that since I'm from Venus and your not." Minako went to throw a punch at Lady but someone stopped it. She looked up to see Kunzite holding back Minako. "Were not threw here Lady." Lady looked at Kunzite. "We are for good." She picked up her bags and walked toward the transport. "Tell me rose bud why you're leaving?"_

_Lady sighed as she turned and looked at Kunzite sadly. "Because my heart can't stand watching the man I loves marry another." She could see the stun look on Kunzites face as the door to the transport closed as it floated away. Lady sighed as she walked beside her mother on Mau. "It's always lovely to come home mother." She fixed her crown slightly on her head. "But my heart still belongs to the earth general Kunzite." Nami nodded her head slightly. "You must forget about him. Besides Prince Zero is leaving the moon and he wants you to see him go." Lady sighed as she headed back to the moon. It had been a couple months since she left. She walked up to prince Zero as he was so called and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you prince." Dorian smiled at his feline. "I wish you could come. But dad says you can't." Lady nodded her head as she watched him leave. She sighed as she waited for the next transport ship to back to Mau._

"_It's been awhile my rose bud." Lady blinked as she looked at Kunzite walking towards her. She stood and walked away from him. "I didn't marry Minako. I couldn't go threw with it." Lady looked and stared at him for a min. He looked some what sat towards her. "I love you Lady Rose my rose bud." Lady blushed slightly at that. She turned and was walking away from him. "I didn't marry Jake." One min her feet were on the ground and the second they were off the ground as she kissed Kunzite as he kissed her._


End file.
